


Гостеприимные Чертоги Хель

by chubush



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хель во всем помогает Локи, своему отцу. Тем более, что его планы всегда приводили в её царство интересных подданных. Так вышло и на этот раз. Бальдр, Хёд и Нанна - совсем неплохой улов! Да ещё и Хермод со Слейпниром заглянули на огонёк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гостеприимные Чертоги Хель

**Эпиграф:**

"Она наполовину синяя, а наполовину — цвета мяса,  
и её легко признать по тому, что она сутулится  
и вид у неё свирепый".  
Мл. Эдда

**Мини-пролог**

**Локи:** Я начинаю. Готовься принимать гостей.  
**Хель:** Ура! Не беспокойся, папа, я все сделаю, как мы планировали.

 

**Действие первое**

_Тронный Зал. На троне сидит Хель, Хозяйка мертвых. Вокруг трона стоит множество ётунов. В первом ряду — Вафтруднир, Трюм, Хрунгнир, Гейррёд и Тьяцци. Входит Бальдр._

**Хель:** Приветствую долгожданного гостя!  
**Бальдр:** Здравствуй, Хель. В твоих владениях так странно... У меня сложилось впечатление, что все счастливы видеть Бальдра, бога света.  
**Хель:** А ты ожидал другого отношения?  
**Бальдр:** Но ведь известно, что Хель - это царство зла.  
**Хель:** _(одобрительно)_ Хорошо работает пропаганда у асов. Бальдр, ты большой мальчик. Старше меня ведь. Как можно путать понятия "зло" и "смерть"?  
**Бальдр:** И это говорит та, которую окружают мои враги?  
**Хель:** При жизни они может и были твоими врагами. Но сейчас они подданные царства Хель и сделают всё, что я скажу.  
**Бальдр:** _(фыркая)_ Эти слова должны меня успокоить?

_Хель щелкает пальцами. Прячущие ухмылки ётуны выходят, оставляя их вдвоем._

**Хель:** Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
**Бальдр:** На удивление - отлично. В Брейдаблике, да и везде в Асгарде, мне никогда не было так спокойно, так хорошо.  
**Хель:** Я думала, ты будешь молить о возвращении в мир живых.  
**Бальдр:** Нет! _(сбивчиво)_ Я не хочу... Позволь мне остаться. Я буду тебя слушаться. Как ётуны. Лучше ётунов!  
**Хель:** Почему?  
**Бальдр:** Сейчас мертвым я чувствую себя более живым. Я был богом света. Меня все любили. Я был грёбанным идеалом и чувствовал, что делаю только то, чего от меня ждут. И внутри поднималась такая волна ненависти.  
**Хель:** _(успокаивающе)_ Я понимаю. Тем более, что я все равно бы тебя не отпустила.  
**Бальдр:** Обещаю, когда увижу виновника моей смерти, я его расцелую.  
**Хель:** _(довольно улыбаясь)_ Хочу на это посмотреть. Папе, я уверена, понравится. Ты же милашка.  
**Бальдр:** А причем здесь Локи?  
**Хель:** По всеобщему убеждению, именно он виноват в твоей гибели.  
**Бальдр:** Хм, вот теперь и я уверился, что общепризнанному не стоит верить.  
**Хель:** Ты боишься папу?  
**Бальдр:** Скажем так, стараюсь не связываться. И всегда старался. Даже когда был идеалом.  
**Хель:** Удивительная осмотрительность.  
**Бальдр:** Объявляю официально, что виновником моей смерти считаю Хёда. Его я и буду целовать. Неважно, кто подал ему эту благословенную стрелу.  
**Хель:** Надо же. Когда ты говоришь о Хёде, я слышу в твоём голосе вековую неудовлетворённость.  
**Бальдр:** _(спокойно и прямо)_ Я люблю его. И всегда любил. Как бы это смешно не звучало, бог света влюблен в бога тьмы.  
**Хель:** Ну, опять. Сколько можно объяснять. Хёд - бог тьмы, но не бог зла. Так что ничего смешного.  
**Бальдр:** Давай не будем больше об этом. Хёд моих чувств не разделяет.  
**Хель:** Ты спрашивал?  
**Бальдр:** А не слишком ты любопытна?  
**Хель:** _(вздох)_ Эх, не получится из тебя ётун. Послушание надо прививать.

_Хель встаёт с трона, спускается по ступеням и подходит вплотную к Бальдру._

**Бальдр:** О, я не замечал, как твоя кожа искрится.  
**Хель:** Ну что? Я похожа на уродину из вашей пропаганды? "Одна сторона у неё как сырое мясо..."  
**Бальдр:** Это говорит пропаганда асов, я же скромный обитатель мира мертвых. Я бы сравнил твою красную сторону с пламенеющим закатом и цветами Крови Гор, что растут на Едком хребте.

_Молчание._

**Хель:** Я ошиблась. Из тебя выйдет отличный подданный. Пойдём, я покажу тебе свою спальню. Там ты сможешь внимательно рассмотреть мою синюю сторону. Интересно, с чем ты её сравнишь...

_Бальдр страстным поцелуем заставляет Хель замолчать._

 

**Действие второе**

_Довольные Хель и Бальдр отдыхают в постели. Стук в дверь._

**Слуга:** Госпожа! Мовгуд говорит, что богиня Нанна уже прошла Врата.  
**Хель:** Передай Мовгуд благодарность за предупреждение. И собери ётунов.  
**Слуга:** Да, госпожа.

_Хель встаёт. Из воздуха на ней появляется одеяние._

**Хель:** Пойдём, встретим твою супругу, как полагается. Бальдр?  
**Бальдр:** Хель, ты такая добрая и милая. Где тут можно спрятаться?  
**Хель:** Зачем?  
**Бальдр:** Мне Нанна еще в Асгарде надоела. Она богиня неплохая, но такая нудная. Как начнёт липнуть со своей любовью! Брр...  
**Хель:** Да уж, а из тебя любовь так и хлещет!  
**Бальдр:** Не надо тут. При жизни я был правильным супругом, а вот после смерти - не собираюсь.  
**Хель:** Право твое. Только предупреждаю, спрятаться от жены не получится. Она умерла от горя на твоих похоронах. Вы были погребены вместе, так что она всегда будет чувствовать, где ты.

_Бальдр витиевато ругается._

**Хель:** Ого, как изобретательно ругаются светлые боги.  
**Бальдр:** Незабвенная, твой ум сравним только с твоей божественной красотой. Помоги!  
**Хель:** Ладно. Но ты мне будешь должен.  
**Бальдр:** Что угодно! Хочешь, я сейчас же докажу свою преданность?  
**Хель:** М-м-м, очень соблазнительно, но нельзя нарушать традиции. Умершего аса я должна встретить лично.  
**Бальдр:** А как ты решишь мою проблему?  
**Хель:** Я дам Нанне выпить зелье внушаемости и переключу её любовь на другого. Например, на какого-нибудь ётуна.  
**Бальдр:** Выбирай самого выносливого, а то бедняга долго не протянет.  
**Хель:** _(закатывая глаза)_ Мужчины! Бедная Нанна, сколько ж ей пришлось пережить. Решено - заберу её любовь себе.  
**Бальдр:** О, вот за тебя я спокоен.  
**Хель:** Иди за слугой. Он проводит в палаты, где тебя ждет сюрприз. И помни о клятве!

 

**Действие третье**

_Богатые палаты. В кресле задумчиво сидит Хёд. Входит Бальдр, замотанный в простыню._

**Хёд:** Бальдр! Ты, наконец, добрался!  
**Бальдр:** Ты меня видишь?  
**Хёд:** Не в привычном смысле этого слова. Я всегда видел смутные силуэты разумных существ. Они светятся в зависимости от своей силы. Ты же всегда сиял как солнце. Только раньше мне было больно на тебя смотреть.  
**Бальдр:** Я стал меньше светится?  
**Хёд:** Нет. Просто теперь мне совсем не больно от твоего света.  
**Бальдр:** Что ж, в обитании здесь всё больше плюсов. Хотя главный плюс - это сама Хель.  
**Хёд:** О, да. Она горячо встречает.  
**Бальдр:** _(ошарашенно)_ И тебя тоже? Стоп, а что ты делаешь в мире мертвых?  
**Хёд:** Ты мог и сам догадаться. Я умер.  
**Бальдр:** Что? Как?  
**Хёд:** Нельзя было оставить то, что произошло на поле Идавёлль, без наказания. А так как я виновник...  
**Бальдр:** Нет-нет-нет! Они не могли. Твоя непричастность к задумке этого убийства ясна даже мне.  
**Хёд:** Ты прав. Они не могли. Никто из асов не смог меня убить. Но у нас появился новый брат. Вали стал взрослым за три дня и отомстил за твою смерть.  
**Бальдр:** _(скрежет зубов)_ Добраться бы до этого мстителя.  
**Хёд:** Я ему благодарен. Ведь теперь я рядом с тобой и могу извиниться. Прости, что так нелепо оборвал твою жизнь.  
**Бальдр:** Нелепостью был весь тот фарс. Как я ненавидел богов, мечущих в меня оружие.  
**Хёд:** Но ведь твоя улыбка так сияла!  
**Бальдр:** Запомни, ты убил не меня. Ты убил сумасшедшую ярость, затмившую разум. Поэтому прощения ты не получишь.  
**Хёд:** Что?  
**Бальдр:** Нечего прощать. За это можно только благодарить. Спасибо.

_Бальдр делает быстрый шаг вперед и целует Хёда. Через несколько мгновений тот отвечает, а его руки смыкаются на поясе Бальдра._

**Бальдр:** _(напряжённо)_ Я люблю тебя.  
**Хёд:** Нет!  
**Бальдр:** Кто лучше знает?  
**Хёд:** Но я всегда любил тебя и думал...  
**Бальдр:** Мы - идиоты.  
**Хёд:** Согласен.  
**Бальдр:** Теперь все изменится. Я больше не женат. Спасибо, Хель! Смерть отменяет браки. Теперь мы будем вместе.  
**Хёд:** Скажи снова.  
**Бальдр:** Я люблю тебя.

_Молчание._

**Бальдр:** На тебе слишком много ненужной одежды.  
**Хёд:** Зато ты - по ощущениям - очень правильно раздет. Хочешь взглянуть на здешнюю спальню?  
**Бальдр:** Читаешь мои мысли.

 

**Действие четвёртое**

_Тронный зал. На троне сидит Хель. По правую руку от неё — Хёд и Бальдр, по левую — Нанна. За их спинами стоят ётуны. Входит голый Хермод._

**Хермод:** Приветствую Владычицу царства мёртвых! Благодарю за разрешение посетить Хель.  
**Хель:** Привет-привет. Живые ко мне хотят попасть редко. Кстати, мне нравится твой наряд. Теперь я не жалею, что разрешила вход живому, вопреки правилам.

_Хермод краснеет._

**Хель:** Я раньше никогда не слышала о твоей склонности к минимализму.  
**Хермод:** Уважаемая Владычица...  
**Хель:** Давай без церемоний.  
**Хермод:** Хель, твоя стражница позволяет себе слишком много. По её словам, живые могут появляться в твоём царстве только голыми. Мне пришлось раздеться и идти.  
**Хель:** Однако Мовгуд затейница. Раньше никаких правил не было. Ты первый живой, который добровольно явился в Хель. Ты и создал прецендент. Теперь всем придется обнажаться.  
**Хермод:** То есть я еще и виноват?  
**Хель:** Не стоит верить всему, что слышишь.

_В тронный зал входит Слейпнир в человеческом облике. Хель, потеряв всякий интерес к Хермоду, вихрем сбегает по ступеням и бросается на шею к брату._

**Хель:** Наконец, я увидела тебя живьём.  
**Слейпнир:** А раньше как видела? Не живьём?  
**Хель:** Ой, не придирайся к словам. Лучше скажи, это кто такой умный решил отправить тебя в Хель?  
**Слейпнир:** Хермод.

_По мановению руки Хель на Хермоде появляется одежда._

**Хермод:** _(удивленно)_ Спасибо. _(Подумав, жалуется)_ А Слейпнира одежды не лишили, хотя он тоже живой.  
**Слейпнир:** Я проходил мимо Мовгуд в облике коня. Хотя она вряд ли стала бы раздевать брата Владычицы.  
**Хель:** Хермод, можешь поговорить с Бальдром, пока я занята.

_Хель и Слейпнир отходят подальше и начинают переговариваться вполголоса. Хермод направляется к мёртвым асам._

**Хермод:** Привет, ребята. Как вы здесь?  
**Бальдр:** Не поверишь, но понемногу втягиваемся. Всё не так плохо, как может показаться.  
**Хермод:** Я приехал просить Хель вернуть тебя миру живых. Она способна на это.  
**Бальдр:** _(грустным голосом)_ Здесь, в этих мрачных сводах, буду я прибывать, пока не свершится Рагнарёк. Но этот чертог теней не предназначен для такого светлого создания, как Нанна. Забери её с собой.  
**Нанна:** _(сверкая глазами в сторону Хель)_ Ну уж нет. Ничто не заставит меня расстаться с мужем.  
**Хёд:** Короче, Хермод, не хотят они возвращаться.  
**Хермод:** М-да, наверное, это царство мёртвых так влияет. Ничего, вот выйдут отсюда, мигом прояснится в голове.  
**Хёд:** Оптимист.  
**Хермод:** _(обиженно)_ Вот о тебе просить не буду.  
**Хёд:** А я не жду, сами ж сюда отправили.  
**Хермод:** Но так положено, месть...  
**Бальдр:** Не говори при мне этого слова. Лучше, вот, возьми Драупнир, передай это кольцо отцу. Мне оно здесь без надобности.  
**Нанна:** И мой перстень отдай дочке. Пусть Фулла помнит о нас.

_Хель возвращается на трон._

**Хель:** Хермод, за то, что ты доставил мне радость, я благосклонно выслушаю твою просьбу.  
**Хермод:** Прошу вернуть миру живых Бальдра и, по возможности, Нанну.  
**Хель:** Похоже, я переоценила свою благосклонность. Ну ладно. Передай мои слова асам. Я отпущу Бальдра, если все живое и неживое в девяти мирах будет оплакивать его. Если хоть одно создание не будет плакать, он останется в моём царстве, пока не свершится Рагнарёк.  
**Хермод:** Спасибо. Это больше, чем я надеялся.  
**Хель:** Удачного обратного пути. Будешь проезжать мимо Мовгуд, скажи, что ей положена награда за творческое отношение к работе.

_Хель обнимает на прощание Слейпнира. Он и Хермод уходят, после чего Хель отпускает ётунов._

 

**Действие пятое**

_Тронный зал. На троне сидит Хель. По правую руку от нее — Хёд и Бальдр, держась за руки, по левую — Нанна, поедающая глазами Хозяйку мёртвых._

**Бальдр:** Хель! Ты со Слейпниром вела себя так, как будто вы встречались. Вы же не виделись, я точно знаю.  
**Хель:** Так и есть. В реальности мы встретились впервые. Но я владею снами, поэтому могу увидеться, с кем захочу.  
**Бальдр:** Какая интересная сила. Асам о ней неизвестно.  
**Хель:** Есть многое на свете, что асам даже не снилось. Ой, про сны говорить не стоило.  
**Бальдр:** _(замирая)_ Вся эта история началась с того, что мне снились плохие сны.  
**Хель:** _(обиженно)_ Хорошие. Я их так продумывала.  
**Бальдр:** Но они были о моей смерти. Ужасные сны.  
**Хель:** Критик.  
**Бальдр:** _(обвиняюще)_ Это ты их прислала. Но ведь с этого всё и началось.  
**Хель:** Ага. Хороший план у папы получился.  
**Бальдр:** Опять Локи!  
**Хёд:** Не шуми. Хочешь, пошлём ему благодарственную открытку? Хель, а как с твоим обещанием Хермоду?  
**Хель:** Не бойтесь. Папа что-нибудь придумает. Давайте лучше о приятном поговорим. Пойдемте, я покажу мою прелесть - Нагльфар. Он, конечно, не достроен, но посмотреть есть на что.

 

**Эпилог**

_Туманный берег реки Снов. На камне сидит Хель, рядом - Локи._

**Локи:** Ну и как тебе мёртвые асы?  
**Хель:** Такие лапочки. Я всегда считала, что смерть хорошо влияет на ётунов. Оказывается, на асов тоже.  
**Локи:** _(смех)_ Хель, ты решила, кто будет отцом твоего ребенка? Бальдр или Хёд?  
**Хель:** Я не только решила, я уже осуществила свой план. Извини, что не согласовала с тобой. Мне не хватает терпения.  
**Локи:** Умение ждать приходит с возрастом. Каков твой выбор?  
**Хель:** А зачем выбирать? Я подумала, что чудесно иметь двух детей - от бога света и от бога тьмы.  
**Локи:** Ого. Здорово придумано.  
**Хель:** Спасибо, папа. Я старалась. 

_Тишина._

**Хель:** Ты устало выглядишь.  
**Локи:** Дел много. Думаю, поспать тут.  
**Хель:** Спать во сне? Да, это наш метод. О, чуть не забыла, Хермод заглядывал. Со Слейпниром.  
**Локи:** Неужели кто-то догадался о путях воздействия на Хозяйку мёртвых?  
**Хель:** Теперь, я думаю, да. Хермод во все глаза смотрел, как я обнимала Слейпнира.  
**Локи:** Он хотел, чтобы ты отпустила Бальдра.  
**Хель:** Да. Я поставила условие. Если Бальдра оплачут все в девяти мирах, я отпущу его.  
**Локи:** Не проблема. Если применят заклинание искренности, слезинка у меня выдавится. Но твоя мама обладает более стойким характером. Так что не волнуйся, ручные асы никуда от тебя не денутся.  
**Хель:** Пойду обрадую мальчиков. Передавай привет Сигюн.  
**Локи:** Передам. Сотвори-ка мне подушку. 

_Хель с улыбкой ткёт из тумана мягкую перину и подушку, после чего исчезает. Локи ложится на приготовленную для него постель и засыпает - почти мгновенно._


End file.
